1. Field
The present invention relates to archite ctures and methods of wireless communication systems. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention pertains to a communication system and method that allows an antenna element to create a radiation notch when transmitting or receiving radio waves in order to improve gain and signal strength in a desired direction while reducing or eliminating interference from undesired sources and directions.
2. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPatent NumberKind CodeIssue Date5,579,0161996 Nov. 266,970,722B12005 Nov. 297,117,018B22006 Oct. 03